Maybe
by mjm-g
Summary: "Maybe, you're also meant for someone who's better than me. You deserve better, Rose, I know it. I may not be everything you want or need. But you can always count on me, as your best friend."


"I'm breaking up with you."

Rose Weasley recoginzed the voice too easily. It was the voice she came to know so well - smooth, calm and cool. It was no other than Scorpius Malfoy - her best friend, her lover, her boyfriend.

Rose stood up from her chair quietly, afraid that the Librarian would hear her. She looked at Scorpius very confused. Her eyelashes were batting furiously and she was holding back the tears.

"Why?" her voice cracked.

Scorpius simply looked down at his feet, scared to hurt Rose's feelings further.

She raised an eyebrow. "_What_? I don't even deserve an explanation?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not that. I just..." Scorpius looked a little bit lost for words.

"Just what?"

"Look Rose, honestly, I don't know. I - I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt your feelings - I mean, I know I already have, and I'm sorry. I really am."

She nodded and turned around to walk away.

Scorpius tried to run after her, only to realize he was too late.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rose,<em>

_I'm sorry about the break up. I really didn't know what to do._

No, Scorpius thought. _This is rubbish._ He crumpled the paper and threw it in the fireplace. It's been three weeks since the break up. He should have been in the process of moving on, but he's still not.

And Rose and Scorpius haven't talked once in the last three weeks.

"Oi Malfoy, just a tip, if you're writing a letter to Rose, make sure it comes from your heart." Albus Potter groaned from behind Scorpius.

"Did you intend to give me a heart attack, Potter?"

Albus smirked. "As a matter of fact, I did."

"How come you're still awake?"

"Can't sleep."

"Oh."

"Rose loves you, you know. Write from the heart. Write what you want to say." Albus said. "I think she would appreciate it very much."

Scorpius laughed. "Thanks, mate. But, how come you know so much about this than I do?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Malfoy, I happen to be a gentleman."

"Oh go to sleep! Your sarcasm is not needed tonight." Scorpius grinned.

"Good luck, mate. See you tomorrow."

And with that, Scorpius picked up his quill and wrote effortlessly on the parchment.

* * *

><p>"Rose!" Lily said, picking up a paper and handed it to Rose. "It fell from your books."<p>

"Oh, but that's not mine, Lily. I don't remember writng on any parchment like that."

"But it has your name on it, see?" Lily pointed to Rose's name on the back of the folded paper.

She could tell whose handwriting it was, probably because the writer has been her best friend ever since her first year in Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Rose sat still on the couch near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, desperate to read the letter Scorpius Malfoy has given her.<p>

The thing was, he was never the romantic type. Sure, he dated girls - but only for fun. He never wanted anything serious.

And truth was, Rose has never seen him so serious. Until now.

The letter was in Rose's shaking hands. She hesitated to read it at first, but then she realized Scorpius deserved a second chance.

She opened the letter slowly, her heart beating twice faster than usual.

_Dear Rose,_

_You do know you're the most beautiful girl in this planet, don't you? I'm very blessed to have you as my girlfriend. Not just because you're beautiful, but you're also perfect - by every means. You're my best friend, Rose. And I miss you so much._

_ Oh Merlin, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Let me explain all of this in a letter. I know it's so cheap, but I wouldn't want to see you all hurt when I do. _

_ Remember the times when we used to insult each other? Oh wait, we still do that sometimes. But I guess I just miss insulting your bushy hair, your freckles and your temper. I'm afraid to insult you now, knowing I've told you you're beautiful a thousand times already. I just don't want to see you cry, you know?_

_Maybe, just maybe, we're not meant for this yet. Someday destiny may lead us together again. But right now, I'm not yet ready. You very well know that I don't look for anything serious, yeah? Well, those are the reasons, Rose. It's not enough, I know. But I really don't want to see you get hurt._

_Maybe, you're also meant for someone who's better than me. You deserve better, Rose, I know it. I may not be everything you want or need. But you can always count on me, as your best friend. _

_The last thing I want to tell you is that I'm in love with you. I've never felt anything like this before, honestly. It's a sick feeling and I can't do anything about it. I love you, Rose. I know I don't say I love you more often, but please know that I do. Very much._

_So all I'm asking is for you to come back. I've made a mistake of letting you go. I never realized I was so lucky, so blessed... But I'm not asking you to come back and be my girlfriend. No. I'm asking you to come back as my best friend. The Rose Weasley I had fallen in love with. The Rose Weasley I could insult all day and just smile. _

_So, what do you think? Give me a second chance?_

_PS. If you do not reply to this letter, or even talk to me in personal, I swear, I'll send you a Howler._

_- Scorp_

Tears were forming into Rose's eyes by now.

"I would keep this letter forever," she whispered. "And when time comes, I'll show this to Scorpius. And we'll laugh about it together."

And then she smiled, as a sign of satisfaction.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius! Hey! Wait up!"<p>

Scorpius turned around to see Rose catching up to him.

"Rose, you received my letter?"

"Yes. And I'm going to keep it forever." She smiled.

"What for?"

"I'll paste it in my burn book, together with your picture."

"Oh how sweet of you." He chuckled. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

And hand in hand they went to Hogsmeade, both of their hearts jumping for joy.


End file.
